1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in display easels and, more particularly, pertains to new and improved paper clamping devices for easels wherein a pad of papers or a series of loose papers are held by the easel for display purposes.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of display easels, it has been the practice to employ hand-manipulated clamps which are spring loaded or thumbtack or screw mechanisms to hold pads of papers or individual papers to the easel. Such devices have been unsatisfactory in that either individual pieces of paper could not be readily removed from the stack without tearing away the top sheet, or that if the top sheet was attempted to be removed, the remaining sheets below would also tend to fall away from the easel when the holding mechanism was released. Moreover, these prior art display easels did not facilitate their use as writing boards as well as placard display boards and paper holders.